fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!/References
*Daran Norris played Mr. Turner, who he voices in the cartoon. *When Magnate comes to The Ally and asks Crocker if he is the mystery man from the phone, Crocker says "Isn't technology great?", this is a running gag from Land Before Timmy. *The live action movie was written by Butch Hartman and former FOP writer and co-executive producer Scott Fellows. On top of that, Butch was deeply involved in every step - from casting and hiring the crew, all the way through editing. *Unlike the cartoon, Timmy does not have his two buck teeth and is 23 years old instead of 10. *Poof is still a baby somehow, despite the fact it is 13 years later. This is possibly because fairies age slower than humans, but the exact reason is never explained to the viewer. *In Channel Chasers, Timmy is 30 years old and no longer has his fairies, despite having them in this movie. It is possible he gave them away. *Unlike the cartoon, Vicky does not babysit Timmy. *Trixie Tang is absent in this movie and is unmentioned throughout. It can be assumed that when Tootie is confirmed Timmy's love interest by the time they're adults, the staff decided to have her move on during that timeline. Perhaps she already has a boyfriend and both her and Timmy moved on. *There are two versions of this movie. One which only aired on July 9 which featured extended scenes from the movie where Timmy ran into Vicky several times, Jorgen attempting to make Timmy fall in love with Cupid's arrows and failing, additional dialog between Hugh J. Magnate Jr. and Denzel Crocker, and a running gag involving Chester and A.J. mocking Timmy's never-growing-up from afar while insisting Timmy is "just jealous", Timmy enlisting Chester and A.J.'s help getting him to Magnate's lair by revealing his fairies to them and promising them hot girls (a violation of Da Rules, although Jorgen was distracted by Vicky), and a slightly longer scene at the end before Jorgen brought Timmy to Fairy World. The other version is shortened to an hour long running (the original was 76 minutes with commercials) and all subsequent broadcasts are of this version. As of now, the premiere-length version is available on the DVD and iTunes, while the shortened version is now only available on the DVD. *In the final seconds of the complete trailer of the movie, released on Nick on June 11, during iCarly's iParty with Victorious, it played the song Magic, by B.o.B. There will also be a brand new song, called "Lookin' Like Magic", in this movie, sung by Drake Bell and Daniella Monet. *The promo trailer released on June 3, 2011, revealed some behind the scenes footage on the making of the movie. Among the things revealed were how the CGI versions of Cosmo and Wanda were filmed to interact with the real life actors. The production staff used copies of Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof on sticks, which they held in place while actors were filmed talking to them. Later on, animators added the CGI versions of the fairies over the placeholders. The promo also showed the stunt doubles for Drake Bell and Daniella Monet. *While the promos claim that this movie will show Cosmo and Wanda like never before, the ad only shows them in CGI. While their CGI forms is uncommon, they are most likely referring to their live-action forms, they had appeared in CGI three times before, in the Christmas special in "Channel Chasers," and then in the second and third installments of the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy. However, this is the first time Poof will be in CGI, as each previous instance was before his birth. *Timmy is now 23 years old and the movie establishes that it's been thirteen years after he's been assigned fairy godparents. This would put the year in which Timmy received Cosmo and Wanda as 1998 which incidentally is the same year The Fairly OddParents premiered as a series of Oh Yeah Cartoon shorts. *In this timeline it is confirmed that Timmy ends up with Tootie (expanded upon in A Fairly Odd Christmas and A Fairly Odd Summer.) Mr. and Mrs. Turner even tried to hastily marry them, although its unknown if it actually stood as neither Timmy or Tootie knew about it at the time. *Second time Timmy saved his godparents by setting them free of their obligations to him. First time was in Abra-Catastrophe! *Timmy saving Fairy World is mentioned a number of times. Among the episodes which he did, School's Out, Pixies Inc., Wishology and Crocker Shocker.(but since it happen in a few years it possible that he save a number of times but not been seen/or released in the series) *This is the fourth time Chester learns that Timmy has fairies, other episodes include "Fairy Idol", "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3", and "Wishology: Part 2". *This is the second time Tootie learns of Timmy's fairies, although the first that she learns they are actually Timmy's. The first was in "Birthday Wish!" where Timmy loaned them to her, but she wanted to reveal them to everybody because she thought it was the right thing to do, although Timmy stops her. In the movie, Tootie does not remember them at all (although she is familiar with Mr. Crocker and his obsession with them), but has no problem keeping them a secret either at the end. *Tootie, and possibly Chester and A.J., learn of Timmy's fairies and do not have their memories erased. *"Tootie + Timmy" is written on the Dimmsdale Dogwood tree. "Timmy's Dad + Timmy's Mom" is also carved onto the tree, which can be seen during the scene when Timmy and Tootie sit in the tree together while the magic affects the tree. *Cosmo, Wanda and Poof's only disguise as an animal is a goldfish the other times they hide from other people they were in Timmy's phone, they disguised as a pin in Timmy's backpack, they were human, and some people's head at the bench. *Poof was nowhere to be seen at the restaurant. *In some scenes of the movie, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof didn't disguise as animals or objects, they were just in their fairy form. *Poof is the only one not seen in human form in the movie. **This is probably because he hasn't learn to yet. *It is possible that why he still in fifth grade due to Crocker giving him failing grades a lot. *There are some scenes where Timmy can get what he wants w/o saying "I wish". *The van used by Wishful Thinking is either a 1967 Chevrolet Chevy Van or GMC Handi-Van. *Nickelodeon Latin America premiered the film on September 15, 2011 in the Extended Cut version, and it continues to be broadcast that way in all rebroadcasts. *In this movie, Chester McBadbat drives an old Chrysler/AMC Pacer from the '70s, hence the Fishbowl back. *This movie was #10 of the Top 10 Movie Twitter Trends for the year 2011. On the day of the premiere, Timmy Turner and Tootie also trended. *This is the fourth episode to not have a head gag or the theme song. The others are the Jimmy Timmy Power Hour trilogy, which start with a medley of the two theme songs instead. *On the wish quiz at the official website, there is question that asks what your favorite grade in school was. For Tootie it says "Fifth, because that's when I first fell for my crush." In the movie, when Tootie is yelling at Timmy for not kissing her, she says, "I don't see why I could love someone since third grade." (Note: The actual time Tootie fell in love with Timmy has not been specified up until the movie, but it is possible the love was for friendship and did not become an actual crush til the fifth grade) *In School's Out, H.P. stated that he will get his revenge on Timmy when he's 47 years old. So if Timmy is 23 in this episode, then he will only have 24 years left before the Pixies can start their plan. It is possible that they're still working on their new 37-year plan to take over Fairy World. *Jorgen is (possibly) the only fairy to be played by an actor. After all, he was he strongest and biggest fairy ever since Timmy was 10 years old. *This movie takes place in 2015, since Timmy said that he is 23 years old in the movie and according to The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!. * - In the extended edition, Jorgen's scenes could be a parody of the Road Runner character, , due to Jorgen using Cupid's bow and arrows, which failed him twice, and then backfired the last time. * - During the birthday pirate battle, when Cosmo says "everything you own in a box to the left" this is a reference to the song , by Beyoncé. * - The Wishful Thinking van flying at the camera is a reference to the DeLorean machine flying at the camera. * Star Wars - In the trailers, the sound Hugh J. Magnate's robot makes when it shoots at Timmy with a laser is a stock of Star Wars blaster sound. *The day of the film's release, many of those angered with the movie vandalized several wikipedia-type sites into claiming that Butch Hartman had declared the film "non-canon". This is false, as the FOP staff does not recognize between canon and non-canon, instead preferring to leave the interpretation of the FOP story up to the viewer's imagination. The movie itself was created primarily by FOP co-producers Butch Hartman and Scott Fellows. *Timmy's ability to retain his fairies into adulthood may be a reference to the first episode of the main series, "The Big Problem!", where Timmy was able to wish himself back from being an adult by acting like a child. *Timmy being held in the fifth grade is a possible reference to "Old Man And The C-", where Timmy's dad reveals he never graduated past the fifth grade and Timmy replies "You can do that?". Mr. Crocker's constant barrage of F's may also have no doubt had an impact on Timmy's stagnant grades. *Early in the movie, Timmy explains to Jorgen Von Strangle that he has never been in danger of falling in love, and the only time he has ever kissed a girl was when he was kissed by Tootie once against his will. Timmy has been kissed by Tootie several times, and kissed her on his own free will at least once. Timmy has also had romantic moments with Trixie Tang and Cindy Vortex, and has also been smitten by beautiful girls many times his age, none of whom caused him to get in danger of losing his fairies. Likely this rule only applies to true love between adults, since Timmy was only ten at the time of these events. It is possible that through means of either magic or simply the passage of time, that Timmy forgot about the other girls, while his unpleasant memory of young Tootie stuck, likely because he was closer to her through Vicky. *The Dimmsdale Dogwood may be the same tree we see in "Love Struck!" before Timmy wishes away the girls. *Some fans believe that due to Vicky and Tootie not appearing in any scenes, and the backstory indicating that Tootie moved away while Vicky seemingly did not, may have been because of the creators simply forgetting they are sisters. This is very unlikely due to Butch Hartman's heavy involvement in the making of the movie. A possibly explanation is that, because Vicky's role in the movie is removed in the normal broadcast cut, the crew decided to keep her interaction with Tootie (whose scenes are all included in the movie) to a minimum to prevent the removed scenes from causing confusion. (Note: Tootie recognizes Mr. Crocker in the movie, although she rarely appears in his class and only interacted with him in the episodes, "Birthday Wish!" and "Dread 'N' Breakfast".) *Timmy should not have been able to tell Chester and A.J. about his fairies, as this is considered a major violation of Da Rules (even in the movie). However, Jorgen Von Strangle was being chased by Vicky at this time and was likely too distracted to hear of it or take notice. This happened before in Wishology, when Jorgen and his fairies had been captured, Timmy admitted to Crocker about his fairies' existence and did not suffer a mind wipe for it. Also in "Meet the OddParents", Timmy's parents find out about his faires, but Wanda states that as long as Jorgen didn't find out, he would keep them. **Also, at the end of the movie, there is no indication that Chester and A.J. had their mind wipe, so Jorgen may have decided they could be allowed in on the secret along with Tootie so long as they kept quiet about it. *After losing his fairies, Timmy should not have been able to remember them nor Jorgen, and neither should Tootie. However, Jorgen did not wipe anyone's minds as he was being distracted by Vicky at the time. *In Channel Chasers, Timmy does not remember them at around the age of 18, as well he doesn't remember them when he was 30. This implies he will loose his fairies at around 18. *This movie states that Poof is trying to say his first words, but, in Poofs first episode, Fairly Odd Baby, He says his first word "Poof" which is why they named him Poof. *In real-life, Timmy couldn't have been still cursing fifth grade. If one repeats a year in elementary school, he/she can't repeat again. They are immediately expelled from the school. **However, it could be possible that every time the School's staff attempted to expel Timmy, if they tried to do so, Timmy wished his fairy godparents to erase their memories and allow him to remain at the faculty. *When Timmy presses the "Evil Lair" button in the elevator, he is wearing his pink jacket, despite that he shouldn't be wearing it in this scene. *According to "Da Rules", wishes can't interfere with true love, so how could Timmy wish girlfriends for Chester and A.J.? (Note: It is possible, although unlikely, that Timmy is allowed to make rule-free wishes so long as they aren't for himself since the loophole states he can keep his fairies as long as he uses their magic to help others. Also true love can only be done if it is actual love towards one person and another, so even if it is girlfriends it would not be official love unless Chester and A.J. and their girlfriends all truly love each other.) *There were still spaghetti noodles on Tootie's head when she went to the lady's room, but the spaghetti already fell before she went to the lady's room. *Wanda said "we brought your dinner" while it was still in the afternoon. *Timmy was talking to no one when he was at the park but his wishes became true. *Tootie bought a new hat for Timmy, but she couldn't bring it with them while she didn't bring along a bag with them. *Timmy's fedora falls from the tree first. But when Timmy falls from the tree, the fedora falls a little bit later than him. *When Timmy and Tootie were sitting at the Dimmsdale Dogwood there was a sign Timmy's Dad+Timmy's Mom but it could have happened before they were married meaning that they might not have a specific name. *Since the movie takes place 13 years in the future, Crocker should be around 55 to 65 years old, but he seems much younger than that. This must be explained in "Timmy's Secret Wish!" when it's shown that Crocker's appearance doesn't change over years because "the childhood trauma prematurely aged him on March 15", a reference to "The Secret Origin of Denzel Crocker!". *If this episode takes place in one day, then they should not have been able to have an updated newspaper. *At the beginning of the episode, Poof burped after he attempts to say his first words, the lightning didn't strike to Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. *This movie was released before Sparky and Chloe were introduced in the series, so it doesn't fit with the timeline of the animated series. **However, in an attempt to canonize the movie with the animated show's timeline, it could be possible that Chloe moved out possibly to another city while Sparky could have been assigned to another child considering that he didn't returned in Season 10, when Chloe was just introduced. However in 2016 with the realese of Season 10, Butch Hartman said that live action movies are setting in alternative timeline. Category:References Category:Season 8 Category:Trivia Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 trivia pages